


Winter's Submission

by Wonder_Pumpkin



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Chains, Collars, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Forced Submission, M/M, Mentions of Starvation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Steve Rogers can be a cruel man, Sub Bucky Barnes, forced blow jobs, mentions of abuse, not sure how to tag this, sort of, this fic has non-con elements, trigger phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Pumpkin/pseuds/Wonder_Pumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers had spent months searching for Bucky, and now that he had him, Steve did not want to let him go.</p><p>So he made sure that the Winter Soldier could never leave.</p><p>After all, order through pain, and submission through fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. Not sure what to make of this. I wanted to try and write a darker side to Steve and Bucky's relationship, and this is my brilliantly shit attempt at such a thing.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy.
> 
> PS.- Please bear with me on this, it was written at some ungodly hour of the morning.
> 
> *****
> 
> WARNING - This fic contains rape/non-con (or at least possible elements). If such a thing unsettles or is a trigger, the author advises that the reader proceeds at his/her own discretion.

Steve Rogers was not a good man.

 

In the eyes of the world, he was Captain America, a man who lived to serve justice and the essence of all things good in the world.

 

But behind closed doors, away from the cameras and hidden from his teammates, Steve Rogers morphed into an entirely different person.

 

He entered his apartment after a long day addressing the press and dealing with all the day-to-day bullshit that came with being an Avenger, and walked over to the hunched figure that rested against the farthest wall of his Spartan living room.

 

Steve flicked the light on, and the figure that had been shrouded in darkness - save for a single sliver of light coming from the lampost outside - was now revealed, and the Captain's heart fluttered at the sight.

 

Long, soft brown hair formed a curtain around a pale face, contrasting starkly with pale skin and gleaming silver.

 

"Посмотри на меня." He drawled, the command prompting a reaction and the man's head slowly tilted upwards, glazed bright blue eyes meeting his own.

 

Trailing his fingers down the side of a scruffy cheek, Steve smiled sweetly at the man beneath him.

 

"Hey Buck." He murmured gently, letting the brunette lean into his touch. "I missed you."

 

Three months. He'd lost Bucky for three months after the events at DC, and once he had eventually found the Winter Soldier, Steve vowed to never lose his best friend again.

 

He collared the man, kept him chained to his wall and promised him food and shelter in return for good behaviour.

 

He dug up every HYDRA file he could, learnt everything he could about the Asset; how to control him, keep him malleable and calm. He learnt all the trigger phrases and praised the brunette at every oppourtunity, just to keep him docile and submissive (even though it played on the Soldier's need for appreciation).

 

Steve saw nothing wrong with his actions; he was keeping Bucky safe, out of harm's way and where he belonged.

 

Bucky purred softly as he continued to lean into Steve's affectionate touches, eyes slipping shut as the larger man chuckled quietly.

 

He didn't speak. He wasn't allowed to.

 

But Steve often told him how beautiful his silence was, and he was rewarded for obeying the rule. Sometimes with food, other times he was allowed to suck the Captain off.

 

Nothing made him happier than pleasing Steve.

 

"Such a beautiful boy...I might give you something to show you how gorgeous you are."

 

Bucky swallowed a whimper as the Captain's warm fingers left the underside of his jaw, and he stared up at the other man with big eyes, wonder evident in his expression.

 

The thick metal chain that held the Soldier to the wall clinked as Steve released it, and Bucky's body jerked as he was yanked upwards, his face level with the blonde's crotch.

 

"You know what to do." Steve snarled, his entire demeanour changing from tender and gentle to harsh and cruel.

 

The constant threat of pain kept Bucky in line. Fear kept him obedient, prevented him from revolting against the dominant man.

 

It kept him bound to Steve.

 

The Captain's cold gaze bored into Bucky, a deep scowl etched into his handsome features.

 

"Соси." He snapped, jerking on the brunette's chain in warning.

 

If he didn't comply, he would be beaten.

 

It had happened before; he'd choked on Steve's cock and retched. He was beaten with his chain and locked in the spare bathroom for a week, starved.

 

But the fear kept him submissive, and that's what Steve wanted.

 

Bucky stared at the half-hard cock in front of him, and he began to obey Steve's command. He licked the shaft several times, tasting it before taking the head into his mouth, sucking gently.

 

Steve moaned slightly, his free hand moving to thread itself in soft brown locks and he tugged gently. The feel of Bucky's hot, moist mouth was exquisite, and he pushed his cock deeper into the other man's mouth.

 

"Good boy, keep going..." He prompted, beginning to thrust his hips as the Soldier wrapped his tongue around his cock, just the way he liked it.

 

Just the way he'd trained (beaten) him to.

 

Bucky began to become more active, bobbing his head in time with Steve's thrusts and dipping his tongue into the slit and lapping at he pre-come that was beginning to dribble out.

 

"Fuck." Steve hissed, moving to cup the back of Bucky's head as he forced his cock deeper into the brunette, feeling the head hit the back of Bucky's throat and he only pushed deeper, stopping when Bucky's nose was pressing into his lower stomach.

 

"Take it, baby." He breathed. "Take it all."

 

The underlying threat of punishment was not missed, and Bucky forced himself to relax and enjoy the feel of Steve's cock filling his mouth.

 

If he failed again, he would be beaten.

 

The threat of pain kept him obedient - just what Steve wanted.

 

He began to suck and the Captain let out a throaty groan as the Soldier's throat contracted around his cock. He began to thrust violently, knowing that Bucky would submit.

 

It began to become too much for Steve, and it had been so long since he had been pleasured by Bucky. The smaller man's mouth was talented, every lick and suck making him hiss and moan in pleasure, and the blonde felt his balls tighten as the Soldier hummed around his cock.

 

Gasping, Steve yanked Bucky off of his cock just in time, and he came all over the brunette's face, streaking it with several spurts of come.

 

Panting, the Captain swiped his thumb across Bucky's chin, dipping into the cleft and gathering the still-warm come onto the digit. He pressed his thumb against the brunette's wet, swollen lips and pushed it into the Soldier's now-parted mouth, letting the man taste his release.

 

"Good boy." He praised, falling back into his gentle dom manner and feeding Bucky the last of his come.

 

Steve didn't miss how Bucky had grown hard, but he ignored it in favour of linking the chain back to the wall, keeping the Winter Soldier bound once again.

 

"Such a beautiful boy." He soothed, stroking soft long hair before turning away, not bothering to tuck himself in.

 

"I'll reward you later." He promised, and Bucky slumped again, body curling in fatigue and eyes slipping shut as he was left in solitude once more.

 

Steve Rogers was not a good man. He beat a man to teach him, kept him chained to his wall so he could not escape, and terrified his lover into submission.

 

To the outside world, Captain America was no better than HYDRA.

 

But to Steve Rogers, Winter's submission was a far too precious thing to cast away.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATION
> 
> Посмотри на меня - Look at me.  
> Cоси - suck
> 
> Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong :)
> 
> *****
> 
> I hope this was at least half-decent. I actually really hate this.


End file.
